


Reconnection

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian visits Miles on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnection

Julian got off the transport and looked around. Earth. San Francisco. There was the Pacific Ocean stretching away, the Golden Gate Bridge, and, in the distance, Starfleet Academy. He was finally home. Only not really. “Home” was back on DS9. Although the station hadn’t felt much like home for the past two years. He supposed home was…

“Julian!”

He looked over to see a beaming Chief… _no_ , he corrected himself, Professor _O’Brien._ “Miles!” _Now_ he was home.

“Good to see you!”

“You too. You look good.” And it was true. Miles had a bit more grey in his hair, and had perhaps put on a few pounds, but he was still the same Miles he remembered. “Starfleet Academy must agree with you.”

Miles snorted. “Starfleet Academy! You can keep it! I tell you, they don’t teach ‘em anything! I got students about to graduate who don’t know the difference between an antimatter regulator and a decoupler! I never went through any of these classes, and I know more than the entire staff combined!”

Julian smiled at the familiar grumbling. “That’s why they asked you to teach here, Miles. Better be careful, though. If you pass students who don’t know anything about engineering, your reputation’s had it.”

Miles scowled at him as they got on an intra-city transport for the O’Brien’s house. It was a comfortable residence, with a large oak tree out front. Julian looked around with interest from the entryway. There were lots of plants, obviously Keiko’s work, taking advantage of the sunlight from the large bay window. There were several comfortable chairs and a sofa with a table in front of it. There were PADDs scattered all across it. Julian looked inquiringly at Miles. He grimaced, and said, “Finals.”

“I’m sorry, if I’d known you’d be busy…”

Miles waved his protest off. “I’m almost done anyway.”

Julian looked around. “Where’s Keiko?”

“Picking Yoshi up from school. Molly’s at a friend’s house for a few days.” He paused. “Listen, the Academy’s out for the summer, as soon as I finish posting grades we can go do something,” Miles said as he showed Julian to the guest room. It was fairly large, with its own bathroom, and it had a real water shower, something he hadn’t seen in nearly ten years.

“Go right ahead. Right now I feel absolutely disgusting, and that shower is calling my name.”

Miles smiled and left him alone.

Julian spent an obscene amount of time in the shower, standing under the water long after he was clean. Then he got dressed in clean clothes and went back out into the living room.

A delicious smell led him to the kitchen, where Keiko was preparing dinner at the stove. Julian supposed that after so long eating food out of a replicator or brought up from a different planet she might enjoy cooking for herself. “That smells wonderful.”

She turned at the sound of his voice and a smile lit up her features. “Julian, hello! How are you? Miles hasn’t been able to talk about anything but your visit for weeks!”

He smiled and hugged her. “I’m doing all right. Getting a lot of research done.” He sighed. “The station just isn’t the same, with so many people gone.”

She squeezed his arm sympathetically, then turned back to the stove. “Miles is just finishing posting the grades. He should be out soon.”

Julian walked into the living room, to see Miles come out of his room. “So, how many of them flunked?”

Miles glowered at him. “None! They’re good kids.”

“They must be, to get your stamp of approval.” Just then a small whirlwind disguised as a six-year old burst into the room. Miles caught up Yoshi immediately. “Look at you! Did you have a good day at school?”

Yoshi nodded, then, catching sight of Julian, buried his head in his father’s shoulder.

“I guess he wouldn’t remember me. He’s a fine boy, Miles.”

Miles beamed at him. “Thanks.” He set Yoshi down, and he immediately darted off again. Miles watched him go ruefully. “I only hope I can keep up.”

***

Julian was effusive in his praise of the meal, which was the first real food he’d eaten in a long while. After dinner Keiko went to her room to study the latest reports of the science mission to Cordova II, and Miles and Julian shared a glass of whiskey and caught up on news. Miles told Julian more about his career at the Academy, and Julian could see that, despite his earlier complaints, his friend was quite satisfied with his new career, although he was obviously uncomfortable about his reputation as a hero. Julian told him about what was happening on the station, about the latest research he’d been doing, and his relationship with Ezri, trying not to let on how miserable he’d been without Miles, although he was pretty sure he knew. Then they discussed what they’d do during his visit.

“We could go to the Alamo, like you suggested.”

“Yeah, and I can give you a tour of the Academy, although it hasn’t been long since you were there, so it probably hasn’t changed much.”

Julian made a face at him. “Can I see your classroom?”

“Looks just like every other classroom there, but why not?”

“Miles?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve missed you.”

Miles looked uncomfortable for a moment, then said, “Yeah, me too.”

Julian was going to say something else, but the long day, the meal and the whiskey suddenly caught up with him and he yawned wide enough to make his jaw ache. “Wow. Guess I’d better get some sleep.”

Miles smiled at him. “Goodnight, Julian. Sleep well.”

***

The next day Miles gave him a tour of the Academy, and it really hadn’t changed much since Julian had been there. The quad still looked the same, although there were several newer buildings. Miles took him to see his classroom, a large lecture hall.

“Ah, so this is where you alternately bore and terrify the latest batch of Starfleet cadets.”

Miles scowled at him. “If they pay attention, there’s no reason to be terrified.”

Miles’ office was large, considering he hadn’t been teaching at the Academy that long, and, remembering the house, Julian couldn’t help wondering if he was being given special consideration because of his role in the war. He knew that would make him uncomfortable.

As they left his office, Miles said, “I dunno about you, but I’m starving. How about some lunch?”

“Sounds good.”

They had lunch at an Italian restaurant in the Embarcadero, and Julian actually savored his food for once. O’Brien didn’t say much, since he didn’t combine eating and conversation, but Julian was just happy to see him again after all this time.

The next few days Julian was happier than he’d been for two years, and he tried to forget the fact that he would be leaving soon and didn’t know when he’d be back. He even considered moving back to Earth, since there was no real reason for him to stay on the station, but he realized he’d have nothing to do on Earth, so he discarded the idea.

He and Miles took a transport to the Alamo. The mission was nearly six hundred years old, and it had been preserved all that time. They still offered tours, mostly for schoolchildren and tourists. It was somehow shabbier and yet more impressive, smaller and yet more imposing than Julian had expected. They took the tour, although they were both familiar with the layout and events of the battle. Julian reflected that the holosuite program couldn’t do the real thing justice; the sense of history, and the indefinable air of tragedy that lingered about the place could never be captured by computer algorithms. He could tell Miles felt the same way.

The night before Julian was going to leave, Miles broke out his stock of whiskey and they sat up drinking and singing “Jerusalem” and “The Minstrel Boy” until Keiko complained, then fell to talking about old times.

Julian fell into bed long after midnight, cursing himself for staying up so late, since he had to catch a transport back to DS9 at 0900, but he wanted to spend as much time with Miles as he could, since he had no idea when he’d be back.

In the morning he stood, bleary-eyed, in the front yard with his bag over his shoulder saying farewell to Miles.

“You’ll come back soon, won’t you?”

“As soon as I can,” Julian promised.

Miles offered his hand. “Have a good trip.”

Julian grasped his arm, then drew him into an awkward hug. “Goodbye, Ch- Miles.”

He hesitated a moment–this was the last chance he’d get for God knew how long, and since he was about to leave, Miles would have plenty of time to forgive him, He darted a look around to make sure no one was near enough to see, then kissed Miles.

He’d planned on pulling away almost immediately, but Miles kissed him back, and it ended up being a long, lingering thing, full of regret at what couldn’t be.

Miles drew away first. “Julian…”

Julian put up a hand. “Don’t say anything, Miles. Please.”

“If I’d met you before I met Keiko…”

“I know.” He hesitated, debating whether to say anything more. “I’ve got to go.”

He began to walk away, but turned around at Miles’ “Julian!”

“Hm?”

Miles looked like he was struggling with himself. “You were right.”

Julian’s brow furrowed. “About what?”

“I love my wife. But I like you more.”

Julian took a moment to let that sink in, then smiled sadly, and said, “Goodbye, Miles.”


End file.
